The Inspiration for it All
by LovingGinger30
Summary: Pre-series AU story, what if Princess Elena notice a very good deed done by a villager years ago long before Prince Roland II became the King of Enchantia. This story is how it all happened


The Inspiration for It All

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOFIA THE FIRST, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This is my 50th story for Fanfiction. To honor it, I have an AU pre-series story. I want to get a full understanding on how a Sofia got the Amulet of Avalon later on.

At the Enchancian Castle, Princess Matilda other known as Tilly sighs as she looks out from her bedroom window. She wonders when she will go on the next adventure. From time to time, she gets called by the Secret Library to give a story a happy ending. However, it is a purple amulet around her neck that has guided her to many things in her life. 'Why do I have so many gifts and abilities that the amulet gave me, but for some reason I have not done more with it? Do I have a great destiny for me to fulfill'? Tilly thought to herself. She has so many questions.

"Tilly come on, the carnival is in town". Roland said to Tilly as he walks into her room.

"That's a wizbang idea". Tilly said to Roland. As the two young royals leave the castle, they are heading towards the village.

In the village, the carnival is going on as various villagers are having fun. Tilly is walking around at a fast pace. "Slow down Tilly, dad said that we had to stay together". Roland said to Tilly.

Tilly turns around as she looks at her brother who is behind. "Life is an adventure Roland". Tilly said to Roland.

As the two young royals start running towards a fair ride, Tilly's necklace falls off as the two are having a fun day.

The Amulet of Avalor lands on the ground. Most people does not realize that their is a princess trapped in it. A young girl finds the necklace. As she picks it up from the ground, she is admiring the necklace. However she knows that it probably belongs to someone. "This must belong to the royal family or one of its family members. I have to get it back to them". The young girl thought to herself.

As the girl is trying to find the right person the necklace belongs to, Princess Elena notice that a young village girl picked up the necklace. "Hold on though, the amulet has been around young royal princesses. But this young village girl found the necklace and has not put it on for herself or her own gain. I wonder what she will do". Elena said to herself.

As the carnival draws to a close, the young royals are heading back to the castle. The young village girl sighs as she couldn't find the right person who it belongs to. As she spots the carriage heading back to the castle, the young girl has a full mind to go to the castle to return the necklace.

As the young girl is making the long trek, Elena is deeply impressed by the young girl's integrity to return an item. 'This girl is being honest and yet some of the princess's that has worn the amulet were not as honest. As a result of that, I cursed them on their miss deed. Plus none of the princesses that has worn the necklace has not gone to Avalor. Plus there is a good chance that Shuriki would figure out what the princess is up to. However she wouldn't expect a young village girl to get close to'. Elena thought to herself as she thinks about a plan.

As it is getting late, the young village girl manages to make the long trek to the castle. A palace guard notices the child. "Halt young lady, why are you here at the castle". A royal guard said to the child.

The young girl looks at them as she realize that she needs to get passed them to get to the castle. "I found something and it may belong to one of the royal family. I want to the right thing to return it to where it belongs". The young girl said to them as she shows them the necklace that she found.

The royal guards are stunned by the honesty of the young girl. "Go get the castle steward", the first royal guard said to the second royal guard. The second royal guard nods as he rushes inside to the castle.

It is not long that the castle steward and the second royal guard returns as he is surprised to see a young village girl holding Princess Matilda's necklace. "Where did you find it"? The castle steward asks the young girl.

The young girl looks at the castle steward. "It was in the village at the carnival. It must have fallen off from who it truly belongs to. This necklace must be really important to the royal family. Am I right? I just want to do the right thing". The young girl said to the castle steward.

The castle steward nods as he can see that this village girl is not only telling the truth, and she came here on her own reconnaissance. "You have no idea how important it is to Princess Matilda. She was so frantic when she lost it. Please come inside, the king will want to know who brought it back safely". The castle steward said to the young village girl.

As the two of them went into the castle, King Roland I and his wife are stunned to see a young village girl. "Young lady, did you journey to the castle all by your self"? King Roland I asks the young girl.

The young girl looks at the king as she nods to him. "Yes your majesty, I had to bring it here on my own. I want to do the right thing. I know it does not belong to me". The young girl said to them.

Not far away, Prince Roland and Princess Matilda notice the young girl. Prince Roland is taken by the young village girl.

King Roland I nods as the young girl hands the necklace to him. "There is not a lot of young people in the village that would return a priceless and powerful necklace to its rightful owner. You are one of the most honest young ladies that I have ever came across. What is your name, young lady"? King Roland I asks the young village girl.

The young village girl looks at the king and his wife. "My name is Miranda, your majesty". The young village girl revealed to be Miranda.

Prince Roland and Princess Matilda walk towards them. King Roland I looks at his children as he places the necklace back around Princess Matilda's neck. "Richard, make sure Miranda gets back to her family. Tell them that Miranda has done a great deal to the royal family by returning the Amulet of Avalor to Princess Matilda". King Roland I said to the castle steward named Richard.

Richard nods as he looks at the king. "Of course your majesty". Richard said to them. As Richard and Miranda leaves the castle, it is clear that Prince Roland got smitten with Miranda. It will be years later when the two gets married and Miranda has a daughter named Sofia.

End Story


End file.
